Star Wars
Star Wars is a theme which started in 1999 and still continues today. Sets have been made from both the Orginal Trilogy, The Second Trilogy and the Animated Series: Star Wars the Clone Wars.The theme is based on material from the Star Wars franchise of films, cartoon series, comic books, video games, and other media. The theme covers all six films, along with [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Clone_Wars The Clone Wars] movie and TV series. Also, some Expanded Universe sets have been released, with at least two The Old Republic sets to be released in the second wave of 2012. The Star Wars license is scheduled to end in 2022[1]. Overview: The Galactic Republic was a peaceful government that lasted for nearly a thousand years. Then, the Trade Federation, a trading group, has been convinced by the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who was actually the Republic's Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, to attack the world of Naboo using their Droid Army. They attacked, but Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were called in from Coruscant, and they freed Queen Amidala and her advisors and pilots from the droids and fled to Coruscant, but had to stop at Tatooine for repairs after they broke through the Droid Navy blockade at Naboo. Later, they met Anakin Skywalker, a Force-sensitive slave on the world. They then freed him by betting on him in a podrace, and left back to Naboo, and with the help of the aquatic Gungans, they freed the world from the Droid Army and captured Nute Gunray, Darth Maul killed Qui-Gon Jinn, then Obi-Wan Kenobi killed Darth Maul, Darth Sidious's apprentice. lego star wars Later in Episode II, the Trade Federation called in two assassins, Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett and Clawdite assassin Zam Wesell, to assassinate the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. After the attempt was quelled by her bodyguards, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi was sent to Kamino to check on the Clone Army being made and then to Geonosis to investigate on the doings of the Trade Federation on that world. Anakin was ordered to stay and guard Padme on Naboo. Obi Wan found out that the Separatist Alliance was building a Droid Army, so he called to tell the Council, and then was captured, but Anakin and Padme were on Tatooine because Anakin was searching for his mother, and they picked up the message. Then, the two went to Geonosis but were captured, but a strike team of Jedi came to rescue them. After a short skirmish, Master Yoda came with the Clone Army to rescue the Jedi.Then Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted to capture Count Dooku.Count Dooku escaped after cutting off Anakin's hand.The Clone Wars had begun. In Episode III, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and the Republic fought against a large Separatist Navy fleet in orbit of Coruscant. They boarded cyborg General Grevious's flagship the Invisible Hand and dueled the General, and freed Chancellor Palpatine from him, who was being held prisoner. Later, the Separatists were defeated.Palpatine wanted Anakinto be his personal representative of the jedi council.The Jedi Aprooved But did not grant him the title of master. Anakin became angry at the Jedi Order for not letting him become a Master, and got even angrier that Palpatine, who was Anakin's friend, was untrusted by the Order and they wanted Anakin to spy on him. Anaking refused, and later Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion was sent to Utapau, a world where Grevious was spotted, and Anakin had to stay on Coruscant. Later, Yoda went to Kashyyyk in the Outer Rim to defend it from the invading Separatist forces, and then Palpatine gave the Clone troopers across the galaxy Order 66, contingency order that branded Jedi traitors to the Republic. Clones across the Galaxy turned on their Generals and killed them, and only a few survived. Anakin became a Sith named Darth Vader, and went to the volcanic world of Mustafar to fight Kenobi. Vader lost, and fell into a lava river but was rescued by Palpatine and a squad of Shock troopers. Anakin also tried to kill Padme, his wife, who was pregnant. In Episode IV, Princess Leia, who was a member of the Rebel Alliance and her ship, the Tantive IV, was being pursued by Vader's flagship, the ISD Devastator. She was captured after Stormtroopers, Imperial soldiers, boarded the ship and killed everyone onboard. She put a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Death Star plans in R2-D2, an astromech droid. Him, along with a protocol droid named C3PO, went to Tatooine in an escape pod. The two wandered in the desert but were captured by Jawa creatures, and the Empire sent troops to find them. Luke Skywalker was a teen living on the desert world of Tatooine, was Force-sensitive and wanted to go to the Imperial Academy, but his Aunt and Uncle didn't let him for another year. Later, his Uncle purchased two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, an Astromech and a Protocol droid, to work around the farm. R2 gone missing one day, so Luke and C3PO went after him. They found him but were attacked by Tusken Raiders, and were rescued by Obi-Wan, who called himself Ben Kenobi. Luke found out that Kenobi was a Jedi, and Kenobi told him he was Force-sensitive, and he should train to become a Jedi. The four stumbled upon a destroyed Jawa sand crawler who were the ones that sold R2 and Threepio to Luke. He went back to the farm and saw that everything was destroyed. He left with Ben to the world of Alderaan with Han Solo and Chewbacca and the droids, but they saw that the world was destroyed by the space station Death Star. They were captured by it, and rescued Leia from the prison while Ben turned off the Tractor Beam, and was killed. The others escaped to the Rebel base, and after an attack on the Death Star, it was destroyed. Later in Episode V, Luke joined the Rebellion and was patrolling around Echo Base on the frozen ice world of Hoth. The Empire was searching for their base and sent an Imperial probe droid to Hoth, and Luke was thought it was a meteor crash. He was attacked by a Wampa ice creature, but later escaped from it and was rescued by Han Solo, who stayed around the base longer then he bargained for. Later, the Empire attacked with Snowtroopers and massive All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT ) walkers, led by Imperial General Veers. Luke lead a squad of snowspeeders to take out the walkers, but failed and the base was lost. The surviving Rebel troops evacuated. Han, Leia, Threepio and Chewbacca were followed by a squad of Star Destroyers, and fled into an asteroid field hoping they would give up the chase. They landed inside and asteroid, but realized it was a giant creature, and quickly left. They then headed to Cloud City, where Han's friend Lando Calrissian was located. Later, Han was captured and Luke left his training on Dagobah, a swamp world that was residence to master Yoda, and went to Cloud City. Han was taken by Jango Fett's son, Boba Fett, to the crime lord Jabba the Hutt and was frozen in carbonite. Leia, Luke, Chewie, R2, Threepio, and Lando escaped. In Episode VI, Leia tried to rescue Han from Jabba's palace on Tatooine but was captured. Later, Luke came and was taken prisoner, but managed to kill Jabba's rancor. Luke was to be thrown into the pit of Carkoon, but managed to get to Jabba's sail barge and destroy it, escaping with Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando. They made it to the Mon Calamari cruiser Home One, and Lando Calrissian was to lead the space attack on the Death Star II battle station over the forest moon of Endor. Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, and the droids were to go down to the planet surface with a group of Rebel Commandos and destroy the shield generator bunker on the planet surface. They left to the world and made it past the blockade, and landed. They went to the bunker, but had to fight Scout troopers on speeder bikes and Leia was lost and captured by Ewoks. Then, the strike team waited near the bunker while the droids, Luke, Han, and Chewie searched for Leia, but were captured by Ewoks, but freed and were made part of the tribe. They then attacked the bunker, and the fleet attacked the Death Star, and Luke told Leia that she was his sister and Vader was their father, and left to Vader to turn him to the light side. The bunker was destroyed after a battle, and Luke managed to turn Vader to the light side but Vader died while killing Palpatine on the Death Star, and Luke burned his body on the surface. Meanwhile, the Death Star II was destroyed and the galaxy celebrated of the Rebel victory over Endor. The Rebellion then became the New Republic. Sets * 3343 Star Wars #4 * 7101 Lightsaber Duel * 7111 Droid Fighter * 7115 Gungan Patrol * 7121 Naboo Swamp * 7124 Flash Speeder * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier * 7131 Anakin's Podracer * 7141 Naboo Fighter * 7151 Sith Infiltrator * 7155 Trade Federation AAT * 7159 Podracer Bucket * 7161 Gungan Sub * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7184 Trade Federation MTT * 7186 Watto's Junkyard * 7203 Jedi Defense I * 7204 Jedi Defense II * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 7663 Sith Infiltrator * 7665 Republic Cruiser * 7877 Naboo Fighter * 7929 Battle of Naboo * 7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator * 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers * 9499 Gungan Sub * 9674 Naboo Starfighter & Naboo * 9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine * 4478 Geonosian Fighter * 4481 Hailfire Droid * 4482 AT-TE * 7103 Jedi Duel * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter * 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit * 7143 Jedi Starfighter * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I * 7163 Republic Gunship * 65106 Episode II Co-Pack * 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I * 4490 Mini Republic Gunship * 4495 Mini AT-TE * 8011 Technic Jango Fett * 8012 Technic Super Battle Droid * 10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid * 7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter * 7674 V-19 Torrent * 7675 AT-TE Walker * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship * 7678 Droid Gunship * 7679 Republic Fighter Tank * 7680 The Twilight * 7681 Separatist Spider Droid * 7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid * 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer * 7753 Pirate Tank * 7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter * 7869 Battle For Geonosis * 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack * 7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack * 7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle * 7957 Dathomir Speeder * 7959 Geonosian Starfighter * 7964 Republic Frigate * 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack * 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack * 8016 Hyena Droid Bomber * 8018 Armoured Assault Tank (AAT) * 8019 Republic Attack Shuttle * 8036 Separatist Shuttle * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter * 8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser * 8085 Freeco Speeder * 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder * 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter * 8095 General Grievous' Starfighter * 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank * 20021 Mini Bounty Hunter Assault Ship * 30004 Battle Droid on STAP * 30006 Clone Walker * 66341 Star Wars 3 in 1 Superpack * 66377 Star Wars Super Pack * Comic-Con Exclusive Clone Wars Set (Exclusive set) * SDCC Star Wars Brickmaster Exclusive 2009 * 8031 Mini V-19 Torrent * 8033 Mini General Grievous Starfighter * 20006 Mini Clone Turbo Tank (Brickmaster exclusive) * 20007 Mini Republic Attack Cruiser (Brickmaster exclusive) * 20009 Mini AT-TE Walker (Brickmaster exclusive) * 20010 Mini Republic Attack Gunship (Brickmaster exclusive) * 30050 Republic Attack Shuttle (Brickmaster exclusive) * 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT * 9489 ARC Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack * 9491 Geonosian Cannon * 6205 V-Wing Fighter * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation * 7252 Droid Tri-Fighter * 7255 General Grievous Chase * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel * 7258 Wookiee Attack * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter * 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring * 7671 AT-AP Walker * 8086 Droid Tri-Fighter * 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter * 8096 Palpatine's Shuttle * 65771 Episode III Collectors' Set * 65844 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65845 Star Wars Co-Pack * K7283 V-Wing Space Battle Collection * International Toy Fair 2005 promotional set * Toy Fair 2005 Anakin Promotion * Toy Fair 2005 V.I.P. Gala * Toy Fair 2005 Luminara Unduli Promotion * 6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter * 6967 Mini ARC Fighter * 10186 General Grievous * 7915 Imperial V-Wing Starfighter * 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 3341 Star Wars #2 * 3342 Star Wars #3 * 4475 Jabba's Message * 4476 Jabba's Prize * 4477 T-16 Skyhopper * 4479 TIE Bomber * 4480 Jabba's Palace * 4483 Imperial AT-AT * 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina * 4502 X-wing Fighter * 4504 Millennium Falcon * 6206 TIE Interceptor * 6207 A-Wing Fighter * 6208 B-Wing Fighter * 6209 Slave I * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 6212 X-Wing Fighter * 7104 Desert Skiff * 7106 Droid Escape * 7110 Landspeeder * 7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car * 7127 Imperial AT-ST * 7128 Speeder Bikes * 7130 Snowspeeder * 7134 A-Wing Fighter * 7139 Ewok Attack * 7140 X-Wing Fighter * 7142 X-Wing Fighter * 7144 Slave I * 7146 TIE Fighter * 7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing * 7152 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing * 7166 Imperial Shuttle * 7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center * 7190 Millennium Falcon * 7200 Final Duel I * 7201 Final Duel II * 7262 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing * 7263 TIE Fighter * 7264 Imperial Inspection * 7657 AT-ST * 7658 Y-Wing Fighter * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft * 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 7667 Imperial Dropship * 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder * 7749 Echo Base * 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser * 7778 Midi-Scale Millennium Falcon * 7879 Hoth Echo Base * 7956 Ewok Attack * 7965 Millennium Falcon * 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter * 8038 The Battle of Endor * 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack * 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack * 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave * 8092 Luke's Landspeeder * 8097 Slave I * 8099 Midi-Scale Imperial Star Destroyer * 8129 AT-AT Walker * 30005 Imperial Speeder Bike * 10123 Cloud City * 10144 Sandcrawler * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT * 10188 Death Star * 10198 Tantive IV * 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer * 65030 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65145 X-Wing Fighter/TIE Fighter & Y-Wing Collectors Set * 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack * 66308 Star Wars 10th Anniversary Super Pack‎ * 78744 Star Wars Value Pack * 445062 Star Wars Co-Pack * 4195641 Star Wars Co-Pack * K4479 TIE Fighter & TIE Bomber Kit * K4480 Jabba's Palace Kit * K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection * Celebration IV Set * 4547551 Chrome Darth Vader * Toy Fair 1999 Promotional Diorama * Toy Fair 2009 Promotional Diorama * 3219 Mini TIE Fighter * 4484 Mini X-Wing Fighter & TIE Advanced * 4486 Mini AT-ST & Snowspeeder * 4488 Mini Millennium Falcon * 4489 Mini AT-AT * 4492 Mini Star Destroyer * 4494 Mini Imperial Shuttle * 6963 X-Wing Fighter * 6964 Boba Fetts Slave I * 6965 Mini TIE Interceptor * 8028 Mini TIE Fighter * 8029 Mini Snowspeeder * 30051 X-Wing * 8007 Technic C-3PO * 8008 Technic Stormtrooper * 8009 Technic R2-D2 * 8010 Technic Darth Vader * 65081 R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set * 7181 TIE Interceptor * 7191 X-wing Fighter * 7194 Yoda * 10019 Rebel Blockade Runner * 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder * 10030 Imperial Star Destroyer * 10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter * 10143 Death Star II * 10174 Imperial AT-ST * 10175 Vader's TIE Advanced * 10179 Millennium Falcon * 9492 TIE Fighter * 9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star * 9488 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 9490 Droid Escape * 9493 X-Wing * 9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter * 3866 Battle of Hoth (LEGO Games) * 7664 TIE Crawler * 7672 Rogue Shadow * 8087 TIE Defender * 10131 TIE Collection =Others= * 4207901 Star Wars Mini Bonus Pack * K4487 Star Wars Miniatures Kit * K4488 Star Wars Miniatures Kit * K4492 Star Wars Miniatures Kit * K7204 Jedi Adventure Kit * SDCC Star Wars Cube Dudes (2010 San Diego Comic Con Special) * K720x Story Teller Pack * Han Solo Indiana Jones Transformation Chamber Clocks/Watches * 2851192 LEGO Star Wars C-3PO Watch * 2851193 LEGO Star Wars Darth Maul Watch * 2851194 LEGO Star Wars Han Solo Watch * 2851195 LEGO Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi Watch * 2856128 Anakin Skywalker Minifigure Watch * 2856129 Count Dooku Minifigure Watch * 2856130 Yoda Minifigure Watch * 4426075 LEGO Star Wars Clock * C001 LEGO Star Wars Clock Collectable Display sets * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 1 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 2 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 3 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 4 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 5 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 6 Key Chains * 3804 Yoda Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3805 Darth Vader Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3808 R2-D2 Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3809 Chewbacca Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3913 Darth Vader Key Chain * 3914 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 3922 Darth Maul Key Chain * 3947 Yoda Key Chain * 3948 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 850352 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 850353 Darth Vader Key Chain * 850354 Yoda Key Chain * 850355 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 850356 C-3PO Key Chain * 851044 R2-D2 Key Chain * 851091 R2-D2 Key Chain * 851461 Obi-Wan Key Chain * 851462 Anakin Key Chain * 851463 Clone Pilot Key Chain * 851464 Chewbacca Key Chain * 851659 Boba Fett Key Chain * 851683 Imperial Royal Guard Key Chain * 851937 Astromech Droid Key Chain * 851938 Princess Leia Key Chain * 852113 Millennium Falcon Key Chain * 852114 Y-wing Fighter * 852115 Vader's TIE Fighter * 852129 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * 852245 Landspeeder Bag Charm * 852246 Slave I Bag Charm * 852247 Jedi Starfighter Bag Charm * 852347 Shock Trooper Key Chain * 852348 Rebel Trooper Key Chain * 852349 Shadow Trooper Key Chain * 852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 852351 Obi-Wan Key Chain * 852352 Plo Koon Key Chain * 852353 Ahsoka Key Chain * 852354 Asajj Ventress Key Chain * 852355 Commander Cody Key Chain * 852356 Captain Rex Key Chain * 852548 R7-A7 Key Chain * 852549 CW Count Dooku Key Chain * 852550 CW Yoda Key Chain * 852836 Admiral Ackbar Keychain * 852837 C-3PO Keychain * 852838 Wicket Keychain * 852839 Nute Gunray Keychain * 852840 Onaconda Farr Keychain * 852841 Princess Leia Keychain * 852842 Biker Scout Keychain * 852944 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 852945 Kit Fisto Key Chain * 852946 R4-P44 Key Chain * 853038 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 853039 Star War Clone Pilot Key Chain * 853040 Star Wars Senate Commando Captain Key Chain * 853116 Boba Fett Key Chain * 853118 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * 853125 Bossk Key Chain * 853127 Cad Bane Key Chain * 853129 Aayla Secura Key Chain * 4202665 C-3PO Key Chain * 4224509 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 4224469 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 4224471 Yoda Key Chain * 4224472 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 4270898 Anakin Key Chain * 4270900 Clone Pilot Key Chain * 4270902 Chewbacca Key Chain * 4274291 Yoda Keyring * 4294201 Boba Fett Key Chain * 4297461 Imperial Royal Guard Key Chain * 4520679 Millennium Falcon Bag Charm * 4520680 Y-wing Fighter Bag Charm * 4520686 Vader's TIE Fighter Bag Charm * 4520703 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * K3913 Key Chain Set of 3 * K3914 Key Chain Set of 2 * KC091 R2-D2 Key Chain * KC28 C-3PO Key Chain * KC201 Boba Fett Key Chain Magnet sets * 851939 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852085 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852086 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852551 Magnet Set Darth Maul 2009 * 852552 Magnet Set Royal Guard 2009 * 852553 Magnet Set Stormtrooper, Rebel Pilot and AT-ST Driver * 852554 Magnet Set: Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 * 852737 LEGO Star Wars 10th Anniversary Stormtrooper Magnet * 852843 Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia, C-3PO Magnet Set * 852844 Chancellor Palpatine Magnet Set * 852845 Han Solo Magnet Set * 852947 Kit Fisto, Barris Offee, and Captain Jag Magnet Set * 853037 Magnet Set Anakin, Senate Commando and Ahsoka * 853126 AT-AT Driver, Ben Kenobi, TIE Fighter Pilot Magnet Set * 853130 Magnet Set Anakin, Thi-Sen and Clone Pilot * 4560062 Dark Side Magnet Set * 4560075 Silver Stormtrooper Magnet * M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set Maquettes * Shadow Stormtrooper Maquette * Boba Fett Maquette * Darth Vader Maquette * Luke Skywalker Maquette * Stormtrooper Maquette Mindstorms * 9748 Droid Developer Kit * 9754 Dark Side Developer Kit Other media Clothing * 58491 Stormtrooper Disguise T-Shirt * 59384 Vader T-Shirt * 59390 Star Wars Classic Scene * 850745 X-Wing/TIE T-Shirt * 851208 Star Wars Space Battle * 851226 Darth Vader Cap * 852055 Darth Vader Cap * 852244 Stormtrooper Army T-Shirt * 852346 Yoda T-Shirt * 852736 LEGO Star Wars 10yr Anniversary T-shirt * 852763 LEGO Star Wars Stormtrooper T-shirt * 852764 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader T-shirt * 852765 LEGO Star Wars 10yr Anniversary T-shirt * 852847 Yoda T-shirt * 4510141 Star Wars Wristband * TSxx Never Make a Wookiee Mad T-Shirt * TS11 T-Shirt, SW Naboo Fighter * TS41 Star Wars Original Trilogy T-Shirt * TS42 Dark Side T-Shirt * TS43 Star Wars Classic Battle T-Shirt * TS44 Star Wars Lord Vader T-Shirt * TS45 Star Wars Master Yoda T-Shirt * TS46 Kenobi vs. Vader T-Shirt * TS62 LEGO Star Wars Classic Characters T-shirt * TS64 Star Wars Beware of the Dark Side T-shirt * TS65 LEGO Stars Wars Action Lineup T-Shirt * TS3913 Darth Vader T-Shirt * TS4504 Millenium Falcon T-Shirt * Anakin Skywalker Sweatshirt * Anakin and Grievous Sweatshirt * Scout Trooper T-shirt * Imperial Stormtrooper T-shirt * Yoda T-shirt * R2-D2 T-shirt * General Grievous T-shirt * Battle Droid T-shirt * Captain Rex T-shirt * Darth Maul T-shirt Pens * 3804 Yoda Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3805 Darth Vader Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3808 R2-D2 Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3809 Chewbacca Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements Prima Guides * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' Prima Guide * ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Prima Guide * ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Prima Guide * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Prima Guide Video Games * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy(also on mobile phones) * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga LEGO.com Games * The Quest for R2-D2* * Ace Assault * Ace Assault II* Books * LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * LEGO Star Wars Heroes Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars Villains Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars Ultimate Sticker Collection Promotional Posters *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 1 of 4 *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 2 of 4 *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 3 of 4 *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 4 of 4 *Star Wars R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set Poster *Star Wars Episode IV Poster - May the Force Build with You! *Star Wars Celebration Poster *Star Wars Episode III Collectors' Poster *Star Wars Classic Mini-Poster, in Japanese *UCS Promotional Poster *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, AAT & Republic Attack Shuttle *Star Wars 2009 Minifigure Gallery Poster, World Club Magazine *Star Wars 2009 Minifigure Gallery Poster *Star Wars Jango Fett Poster *Star Wars Revenge of the Brick Poster *Star Wars Mini AT-ATs and Snowspeeders Poster *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, Dual Sided *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, Clone Turbo Tank *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, 4 Minifigs *Star Wars 10th Anniversary Minifig Poster *Star Wars 2010 Minifigure Gallery Poster *Star Wars / Space Police Poster *Star Wars Daily Mirror Promotional Poster, Double Sided *Star Wars Clone Wars Advert Poster *Star Wars 2011 Minifigure Gallery Poster *Star Wars Minifigure Poster 2011 *Limited Edition Collector's Poster 2011 Notes * The set 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer is the currently longest Star Wars model, and 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon the currently second largest LEGO set ever made, piece-wise. The first being 10189 Taj Mahal * This is the longest licensed theme to run to date. Gallery File:Starwars lego minifigures.jpg|A poster showing most of the Star Wars Minifigures released from 1999 to 2009. LEGO Star Wars 2012.jpg|The 2012 logo See also * 2009 Fan's Choice Competition * List of sets including Star Wars vehicles External links * LEGO Star Wars Wiki * The Official LEGO Star Wars Website * FBTB Reference Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars